LukexPercy Drabbles
by Ro The Dragon Rider
Summary: WARNING: Contains slash, femslash, and mild language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was really fun to write, but Im sorry about any grammer mistakes. I suck at it.  
****WARNING: Contains slash, femslash, mild language, and lots of randomness. **

**Disclaimer: I dont own PJO (wish I did)**

* * *

1. Cage- Luke had always known that they were crazy, but he wasn't exactly sure how crazy until he and Percy had found themselves locked in the cage in Annabeth's basement. I mean, they had only replaced all Thalia's music with the craptasticalness of Disney and making Anna's room look like Barbie and Justin Beaver had a kid, no harm done, right? Well according to the girls, it was worth being locked in a cage for god-knows-how-long. "You know," Percy started, "this isn't so bad. I mean we're here, alone…" and that was all Luke needed. The next morning, Annabeth decided that locking Percy and Luke in a cage, should never be done. Ever.

2. South- Percy could not read a map to save his life, no matter how hard you tried, he always managed to read it wrong. So that's how the pair found themselves in the middle of Ohio with no signal and not a living thing in sight. It was when Luke took the map from Percy's hands that the past 6 hours in the car finally got to him. The map had said go north, well apparently Percy thought the 'S' on the map stood for north (Which Luke found very amusing; until he found that Percy had also went waaaay past their exist, that is.) and had gone the wrong way…again. But when the car wouldn't start is when he finally cracked. "This is all your fault!" he yelled at the raven haired male, "If you had just listened to me and followed the directions we would be at Thailas' by now!"But the smaller man just rolled his eyes and pulled the blonde into a kiss. "You know for a fact that I cant read a map to save my life. And, besides, I thought 'S' meant north. I mean, what the hell? It totally stands for west."

3. Future- Luke had always been fascinated with the future; better cars, better video games, and the fact that you really didn't know what the hell was going to happen next. But Percy always hated the future. The future meant time passing, and time passing means death, and death means no more Luke, and no more Luke leads to a very sad Percy. And no matter how many times Percy had told this to Luke, the blonde always just laughed and pulled him closer, whispering that he would never leave him. And, Percy was okay for that.

4. Theater- The theater was always fun, unless you were dragged to see a movie about sparkling vampires that had mental issues by 3 annoying girls. And that's what Percy found himself doing on a Friday night, which he would have liked to spend with his boyfriend. "Honestly Selena, couldn't you have taken Charlie instead?" "Nope." she said popping the 'P' and skipping toward the theater. As he sat down in his set in between Thalia and Annabeth, trying to hid his face, his phone buzzed in his pocket. It was a text from Luke. He smiled and opened it up, _Hope teh gurlz dnt kill u! 3 Luke. _Suddenly, the movie didn't seem so bad.

_5. _Stuff- Thalia loved stuff. It could be the stuff you find under the car seat or the stuff you buy at the cheesy gift shops on vacation; but now it was the stuff that she found cleaning her roommates room. She and Luke had been friends since, well forever (along with Annabeth as well.). She had started to notice that he was starting to spend less time with her and more doing whatever it was that he did. She didn't mind if it was a girlfriend or other friends, she just thought it would be nice to know. So when she came across the little box shoved in the back of his closet, she felt the need to open it. Most of it was just old junk that had been stuffed in over the years, but one photo caught her eye. It was of Luke and some other guy…kissing. "Thalia? What are you doing in my room?"

6. Hobby- Selena had a hobby just like everybody else. Sure hers wasn't collecting stamps or playing video games, nope, It was spying on her dear friend, Percy. He had a much more interesting life than she did, that's for sure. So, she found herself sitting on a park bench about 30 yards form where Percy was making out with a hot blonde. It wasn't till Percy was pushed up against a nearby tree that she got a good look at mystery girls face. Turns out that it was a guy. Her eyes grew wide with shock, "Holy shit!" and her cover was blown. "Selena? Were you _spying_ on me?"

7. Remove- Luke hated the word. He hated it ever since he was 9 years old, when he was removed form his mothers care because the state had deemed her an unfit parent because of her mental health. He hated it since Thalia had been ripped from his life when he was 14. He hated it since his father had taken him from his foster parents, Bill and Mindy, when he was 16. And he had grown to hate it even more since he met Percy. That boy was so sweet, and that made it that much harder to do what he had to do. So as he climbed up the fire escape that led up to Percy's window, he made sure he was ready for this. "Luke! What are you doing here?" Right then and their he knew that removing Percy from his life, would be impossible. "Just coming to see you." and with that, he pulled his boyfriend in to a kiss.

8. Top- He was _always _on top. At camp he had had the top bunk, his room was on the top floor. Hell, he was on top when he was in a basement. But, he had made an exception, ONE exception. It was Luke. Luke always toped him, in school, sports, and in bed. But, it was probably the fact that the blond had the puppy-dog-eye thing down. No matter what the situation, he always had to obey them. Yes, even when he wanted to see that god awful Justin Bieber concert just to throw a water bottle at the guy.

9. Help- Asking for help wasn't something Annabeth did often. But, she needed help this time, and going to Thalia or Selena on this was out of the question, because when you have a crush on one and the other is just too romantic to ask anything of, you have to find another option. So now she was walking over to her best guy-friends house to ask him what the hell to do. She knew that Luke had no experience with something like this, but sometimes, behind that mass of brick he called a brain, he could give some damn good advice if he wanted to. As she walked up the stairs to his apartment, she had this weird feeling in the pit of her stomach, like she was about to find out something big, but she just pushed it aside and focused on herself for once. Annabeth pulled out her key and opened up the door. What she saw was _not_ what she was expecting. It was Luke and some guy making out on the couch. She dropped her keys with a 'CLANG' and gasped. "A-Annabeth? What are you doing here?" He had the dear-in-the-headlights look and still had a hand up mystery guys shirt. Maybe Luke could help her more than she thought.

10. Divide- They were divided. Boys against girls. Adrenalin high against PMS, and all that separated them was a black line and a row of red, rubber balls. Luke glanced over at Percy and Beckendorf, the only remaining members of his team, and then over at the girls. Strange how it ended up like this. Thalia looked Percy in the eye and he glared right back. The coach raised his whistle to his lips and blew. It was on. Beckendorf and Selena were out not 2 minutes into the game, and Luke an Annabeth not long after. Percy and Thalia each had a ball and looked ready to kill, the gym had gone silent in anticipation; it was a well known fact that they were the best athletes in all of Goode High. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as the balls were thrown not a second sooner than the other. Thalia successfully dogged, but Percy, was not so lucky. The sickening sound of rubber against skin echoed through the silent gym. Thalia grinned in triumph as the gym erupted into a mixture of cheers and boo's form both teams, until they noticed that Percy was bleeding. "Percy! Are you ok?" asked Luke, his ever protective boyfriend. "Yeah," he started, still holding his cheek. "just kind of surprised. I didn't know that you could throw that hard, Thals."

* * *

**A/N: I love doing things like this. They have no point and dont have to stick to cannon. I would love to hear which one was your fav, so comment please! :D**


	2. Angst, Fluff, and Crack! Oh my!

11. Abuse- That's what he went through everyday. Everyday he would wakeup, shower, get dressed, and get the living shit beaten out of him by his ever so wonderful step dad. Fun. And that was only on school days. The weekends were a living nightmare; getting pushed around till about 7:00, when Gabe and his poker buddies were completely wasted, then getting beaten to near death and having to repeat the cycle again the next day. It had gone on like that for the past 6 years and yet no one had noticed. Not until Luke, that is. It was a Tuesday and he was sitting in homeroom, waiting for the bell to ring so he wouldn't have to listen to Mrs. Martin drone on an on about her insignificant life, when _he_ came in. Long-ish blonde hair and bright blue eyes with a smirk that would make any teacher run for their detention slips. He had found out that his name was Luke after one of Martins' crazy pleas-tell-us-about-yourself-and-let-me-embarrass-you-to-no-end introductions and that they had the same schedule so Percy was stuck with showing the guy around. Turns out that they got along pretty well, liked the same things, both had been kicked out of several schools, and had lost their mom's at an early age. Things went great for the next few weeks, Luke had got along great with Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico, plus Gabe's beatings had gotten slightly less severe. It was the week after spring break when Luke finally noticed that something was up with his best friend. Percy had walked into homeroom looking sick and tired, he also had what looked like to be a pretty nasty burse forming under his left eye; Luke just brushed it off and deemed it as another one of Percy's incidents' that seemed to happen quite often. It was only when he offered to walk Percy home that he knew that something was up. Usually, he would have some lame excuse about wanting to meat a friend or something, but this time he just flat out said no and walked away. Well, Luke being Luke, decided to follow him home. Later he had tried to explain exactly why he followed him, but just couldn't. He watched Percy go through the front door of his shabby apartment and waited. 4 hours to be exact, and then he heard it. Screaming. Percy's screaming too. His eyes widened and he darted up the stairs to where he thought Percy lived. Taking a deep breath he pushed open the door (which he had found open) and looked around. Glass and blood was _everywhere. _He quickly made his way to the kitchen, where Percy was laying on the floor, covered with blood. Kneeling down next to his lifeless body, all Luke could do was blame himself, for letting it go on for so long and for being so stupid!

"Oh God, Percy." he whispered. "Please, please, _please_, don't die on me. No-not know, not after…" he trailed off, Percy was stirring in his lap.

"L-Luke?"

"Yeah Perce, its me." He looked up at the ceiling and then at the blonde.

"Don't leave me. Please don't let him get me." Luke just pulled the broken boy into a hug, swearing that he would never leave him.

12. Swings- Today was the day. He was going to finally do it. He was going to jump of the swing. A big accomplishment for an eight-year-old that was scared of heights, right? So, running over to the swing set and ignoring his mom's warnings about falling or something and that she would be back in 30 minutes, he ran in to another boy. He looked about his age and had short blonde hair.

"Hey!" Percy exclaimed as he fell into the mulch. "Watch it!" Both boys glared until they were rolling in the mulch laughing.

"I'm Percy."

"I'm Luke"

13. Its all fair until _somebody _spikes the punch **(I dedicate this to Aidan, because he would do it.)- **Percy groaned as he was awoke to sunlight streaming through the blinds, birds chirping, and a killer hangover. He groaned and rolled over to find…nothing. He gave a sigh of relief and would have jumped for joy if he didn't feel like shit. It was a good thing to know that he could keep from fucking random drunk college kids, even when completely plastered. And waking up next to them wasn't fun either; _man, _this one time…sorry off topic, lets focus on the point of this pointless story now, shall we? He heard the his door open and footsteps walk up to his bed. "Hey babe."

"Go away! I just wanna lay here and sleep."

"Really?" Luke, aka footstep guy, asked. "I thought you would want to go tell Rachel sorry, after last night an all." this got Percy's attention. "What are you talking about?" he asked, worry clear in his voice.

"Oh, you don't remember do you." it wasn't a question.

"Oh SHIT!" Percy exclaimed, falling out of bed an on to the floor. "God Luke, I'm sorry! I really didn't mean-" He stopped and noticed that Luke was laughing his ass off. "Ok man, SO not cool!" Percy whined, pulling himself back up into bed.

"Oh come on! The look on your face was priceless!"

"Really?" Percy asked (sarcastically). "How would you like it if _I _just came into your room and said, 'Yeah, you slept with your best female friend that you have known since you were six.'?"

"You…have a really good point." The elder boy admitted, but Percy still didn't look satisfied. "Look, what if, I let you be seme for once?" He added, running his hand up his partners thigh suggestively. That was an offer that Percy just could not refuse.

14. Oh gods were screwed- "Were screwed." Percy said flatly.

"Why?" Luke asked.

"Because," the son of Poseidon started. "When the gods find out that were dating, things will turn to shit." Luke rolled his eyes. "How do you know that's going to happen?" He rolled over to face his lover.

"Think about it, when they found out about Annabeth and Thalia, they had a shouting match that cause the top 3 earth quakes ever! That only happened because Thalia quit the hunters an Anna didn't tell Athena; think about what will happen when the find out that the hero-of-Olympus" Luke once again rolled his eyes. "and the former-traitor-turned-good are dating. It'll start the World War lll."

"Luke! Percy! Your parents want to talk to you!" Someone yelled from the other side of the door.

"Oh gods were screwed!"

15. Sometimes bashing Annabeth can be fun- "No way! He's MY boyfriend!"

"Huh, last I checked I was the one he was fucking!"

"Oh _really_? He's not even gay!"

Percy sighed and laid back down in the grass. This was starting to really piss him off. See, for the last three days Luke and Annabeth hade constantly been fighting over who was dating him. No one even knew why Annabeth thought she was dating Percy, maybe it was a blonde thing.

"Percy," Thalia sighed, "Its been three days already. Just stop them!"

"I wish I could, but I really don't wanna die yet soo…"

"Perseus Jackson! You are what caused this so go and stop it before I have to do it myself!"

"Fine Thalia," Percy gave in, "but when I die, it will be your fault." and he walked off toward his doom.

"Percy! Tell Luke-"

"No tell that BITCH-"

"I'm the bitch?"

"Yes, you are!"

"_Really? _Then why do you keep-"

"SHUT THE HADES UP!" Percy yelled. "It has been three days! Annabeth, I'm gay. I'm not dating you. Get over it! Luke, why are you even in this? You know for a fact that I love you, but if this doesn't stop soon, no sex for a week." With that, the son of Poseidon turned and left, leaving both campers shocked. Luke because he actually went _there_, Annabeth because she was still processing the fact that Percy Jackson, didn't want her.

* * *

**Sorry about only having 5 in this chapter, but I have been drowning in homework and family events so this is all I have for now, but heres a preview for my new multi chapter story! Enjoy!**

"I don't like the look of this 'Damon' guy." Nico whisperd to me. I looked him over once more; he looked about 45-ish, maybe younger, graying blonde hair, brown eyes and was about 6"1. "Nither do I Nico." Suddenly their was a lould crash and some crusing. What was going on?


End file.
